Modern Day Microwaves
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: Hermione and Draco decide to get some Christmas shopping down at no other place than Harrods...
1. Chapter 1

_Day 8 for Countdown to Christmas_

_Prompt: _

_Mulled Wine Scented Yankee Candle_

**Disclaimer: I'm always disclaiming things, I swear...**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for your first Christmas shopping experience?" Hermione asked, turning to Draco with a wink.<p>

He rolled his eyes, putting his hands in his pockets. "For your information I have done my own shopping once or twice," Draco drawled.

"Yes, but never at Harrods. It's a whole different kind of ballpark here. Let me know if you're feeling... overwhelmed."

"Please," he scoffed, "I'm never overwhelmed or underwhelmed. I like to stay just whelmed."

Hermione cock an eyebrow up at Draco, "I don't think that's a thing -"

"Woah," she was interrupted, "That's a lot of people. And lights."

She smirked, but didn't comment. "Welcome to one of the most expensive places in London. Now let's get some shopping done...' she muttered and looked down at the list she had written. "Right," Hermione started, "For Dad I was thinking I would get him his own broom, but we'll have to wait to go to Diagon Alley for that. I read that as long as someone magical is riding the broom, then a Muggle can tag along for the ride as well. As much as I hate heights -"

"I'll ride with him," Draco shrugged. Hermione smiled up at him and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"And that's why I love you," she joked.

"Well, he'd probably want to learn from a fantastic Quidditch player anyways."

"Mhmm," she rolled her eyes, "Why can't you just admit you're doing something nice for someone instead of ruining it by making yourself come off as a prick?"

He grinned and took one of his hands out of his pocket, using it to wrap around Hermione's shoulders. Pulling her in closer, he kissed the top of her head. "Wouldn't want to ruin my reputation of being one of the most egotistical Wizards in the world, now would I?" Draco then peered down at Hermione's list.

"You're getting Luna candles? That's a bit... dull."

Hermione sighed, "Muggles make scented candles, and the one I'm getting her is 'Mulled Wine scented, from Yankee Candle. I'm honestly not quite sure why the Wizarding World doesn't have anything like this. It's hard to believe how behind it is compared to the Muggle World."

"We're not that behind."

Hermione gave Draco an exasperated look and opened her mouth, "We're still using torches for light, as well as quills to write with. Please, enlighten me on how modern that is."

"Yes, well I really doubt that they could figure out how to levitate someone or shrink and enlarge objects at will."

"Out of the hundreds of things we can do by using magic, you pick those examples? That's literally First Year stuff!"

"That's the point!" Draco exclaimed, "Muggles can't even do the simplest of magic!"

"And I doubt you could do the simplest of cooking by using a microwave."

"What the bloody hell is a microwave?"

* * *

><p><em>I hoped you enjoyed. Have a pleasant day :) <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to Alys's suggestion, I decided to continue another chapter for Day 9 for the Countdown to Christmas. _

_Prompt: _

_Nativity Scene_

_I would also like to point out I have no clue really what the Nativity scene is...? I wasn't raised religiously and my knowledge over it pretty much comes from what I've gathered over the years, and Google, of course. Sorry if I __oftend anyone! I tried and made sure not to talk much about it, since again, I have no bloody clue what I'm talking about. _

**Disclaimer: I don't claim anything.**

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Draco asked, picking up some glass object.<p>

"No, don't touch - "

_SMASH. _

"Whoops."

Hermione sighed, taking a quick look to make sure no Muggles were around, and pulled out her wand, repairing the glass object. She picked it up, putting it back on the shelf. "It's a mini glass sculpture of the Nativity scene."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry? A what scene?"

"It's a part of some Muggle religions. The birth of Jesus."

"Jesus?"

She sighed again, "It's sort of hard to explain in just one conversation. Muggle's believe in a God - "

"What's the God's name?"

"If you'd let me finish, I would explain that they just call him God. In some Muggle religions..."

And there Hermione was, explaining the reason why most Muggle's celebrated Christmas, to Draco Malfoy in Harrods, of all places.

"I've always been curious, though, why do Wizards celebrate Christmas?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged, "In remembrance to Nicholas. You would have hated him - when House Elves were fighting for still fighting for their right to not be sorted as magical creatures in the Wizarding World, and instead treated as citizens of the community, he gathered up all the ones that rebelled. As punishment for going against the Ministry, he had them make gifts for each Pureblood family."

Hermione's mouth fell wide open. "Santa Claus is ruined forever for me," she whispered, running her hands through her hair.

"Santa who?"

"Oh, just forget it."


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 12 for Countdown to Christmas_

_Prompt: _

_12 Days of Christmas_

**Disclaimer: I do not claim anything.**

* * *

><p>"Aw, Draco, look at this!" Hermione exclaimed, holding up a white teddy bear wearing a Santa hat. She pressed a button, and music started playing. "On the first day of Christmas - " She sang horribly off keyed along.<p>

"Er, Hermione..." Draco murmured, confused. "People are starting to stare, we've talked about you singing in public."

"Oh hush, Draco, it's the Twelve Days of Christmas! On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves and - "

"Really, let's go. They're thousands of other things to look at..."

"You're ruining my moment - three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree!"

Draco ran his hands through his hair, hating all the new attention they were receiving from the Muggles. He looked over to his girlfriend, whose eyes were closed as she danced with the bear. Making a decision, he took a step towards her and captured her lips, effectively shutting her up.

"Draco," Hermione whined, upset her one-woman show was being interrupted.

He pulled away from her, and grabbed the teddy pair. "I'm buying the damned thing, you can sing at home. Now let's get going - I thought we had a bunch to shop for, yeah?"

Hermione smirked. "Alright, boss, I guess you're calling the shots now."

"I always call the shots."

She winked at her disgruntled boyfriend, and opened her mouth, "Right, honey, of course you do."


End file.
